


First Christmas

by dovahgriin



Series: Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship, Present Tense, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roommates, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahgriin/pseuds/dovahgriin
Summary: It's your first Christmas away from home and Peter gives you an early Christmas present.





	First Christmas

It’s your first Christmas away from home, your first Christmas away from you mom and dad and younger siblings, and you’re pretty sure that it would be utterly unbearable if it wasn’t for your roommate.

Peter Parker is a native of the Big Apple and an absolute delight in your life. He’s funny and kind and even though he keeps _really_ weird hours interning for Tony Stark, he always manages to make you smile with some stupid joke or a meme that he thought you might like. By the time the sixth month anniversary of your move-in date rolls around, you’re pretty sure that you’re more than half in love with him.

You’re typing away at your keyboard, watching snowflakes fall outside through the corner of your eye, when the door of your apartment whooshes open with a blast of icy air. You don’t glance up — you’d recognize those footsteps anywhere. “Welcome back, Peter.”

Your roomie grunts a hello, shaking the dusting of snow out of his hair and stamping ice-encrusted boots on the floor mat that you had insisted on buying earlier this fall.

 _“Uh-uh, I_ refuse _to clean up muddy shoe prints every day,” you had said with an air of finality that reminded Peter of Aunt May. “Either we get the mat or_ you’re _mopping the floors when we do the monthly cleaning.”_

“‘S cold out,” you say, curling your toes in your fuzzy socks.

“I hadn’t noticed.” Peter’s face is an absolutely flawless deadpan, but the façade shatters when you raise a single eyebrow. His laugh is warm. “I, uh, stopped by the store on my way back.”

“You didn’t have to do that, dude. I was planning on going tomorrow.”

“I know,” he says, smiling, “but I wanted to. Thought you could use a bit of a pick-me-up.”

Peter drops the plastic bag in your lap, effectively blocking you off from your work. You close your laptop with a dull clunk, moving it to the coffee table. The distinct feeling of being watched has the hair on your arms rising, and you glance up. Peter’s hazel eyes are trained on you. His gaze is… intense.

You distract yourself with the bag. It crinkles underneath your fingertips, making a pleasant sound as you pick through its contents. Marshmallows, milk, red-and-white peppermint canes and — “ _Oh_.”

Hot chocolate mix. Peter brought you hot chocolate mix. Tears well up in your eyes and you cover your quivering mouth with one hand. _He remembered._

“Oh, shit, are you — did I forget something? I could have sworn I remembered everything — ” You cut Peter off by throwing yourself at him, ignoring the clatter of groceries on the floor. Your roommate freezes as you wrap your arms around his waist. It probably sets a really funny scene, Peter standing there looking like a deer in the headlights as you hug him and cry into his shoulder.

“I-It’s _perfect_ ,” you wail, crushing him as best you can in your embrace. “I c-can’t believe you _remembered_.”

Peter goes from awkwardly patting you on the back to rubbing small circles on your spine. He mumbles something, guiding you to sit on the couch as you tremble against him. “I thought it would be nice — since it’s your first Christmas away from your family and everything. We can make it tonight,” he says.

“I’d really, _really_ like that, Peter.”

It’s your first Christmas away from home, and it is _perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Remember guys, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
